Alone At Last
by Dumb Human Like U
Summary: Blaine and Kurt want to be alone for just a little it and Kurt invites him over know that no one is home.  I hope you like.  KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

Okay so don't kill me for writing this I just want to see so much smut that it's all my brain can think about so sorry if it seems a little too much...well maybe not.

Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or is characters…can I just have Darren sitting on my couch debating Harry Potter PLEASE!

Kurt had yet to inform his father that he did in fact have a boyfriend now and that boyfriend was none other than hot, sexy, gorgeous Blaine. The one boy that he liked that was gay. The one boy that had kissed him like he mattered that he hoped was going to be there with him for all future experiences. If that didn't happen it would all go down hill but then again this was high school and you never know where you will find your true love. So Kurt was bring Blaine home when no one else was going to be around since Blaine's father wasn't exactly happy with his son's sexuality but they wanted to be alone at least for a little bit.

Kurt had went and made sure that no one was going to be home for at least a few hours. His dad was still having some ideas that he and Blaine had done something the one time he has slept over. So he was trying to brake it to his dad kind of gently.

Blaine was going to come over after school so Kurt had raced home to make sure that everyone was gone. He didn't like lying but right now he just didn't know how to tell his dad and Finn that he had a boyfriend. So when he walked in he made sure that all of Finn's mess was off the couch, and then ran up to his room to make sure it looked nice. Just in case they decided to go upstairs, Kurt thought. When he heard the knock he ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey," he said kind of breathless, not just from the run down the stairs but also from the look in his boyfriends eyes. He was swept into one of the most passionate kisses that Blaine had ever given him. Some how he had become pressed up against the door and was being thoroughly kissed. When they broke apart for air Blaine started to kiss his neck and removing the tie.

"Hello, so everyone gone for the day?" Blaine asked in between kisses.

"For the next few hours why?" Kurt let out a moan as the older boy slipped his hand down to his very engorged penis.

"I'm going to explore you for a while. No sex but still explore. And you can explore me to your hearts content." Blaine kissed his lips again and started to slowly undress his boyfriend.

"Not here, oh god, don't stop," Kurt was so caught up in the feel of his boyfriend's hands all over his chest and back that he was willing to bet he could lose his virginity right here and now and not care for days.

When he had Kurt topless he walked him into the living room and pushed him onto the couch. God after two weeks and not getting to see if Kurt was willing to at least take their relationship one step further, he just wanted to see if his dreams had any true standing when it came to them being hot and sweaty at some point in their future. He settled onto Kurt, placing certain parts next to each other and kissing the blue eyes boy cross eyed. He couldn't wait to see how far they could take this. But he didn't want to go all the way just discovering what the other liked and didn't like.

Kurt literally ripped his shirt off and started to explore the fine chest and felt the crisp, curly chest hairs meet his fingers and palms. At the same time they were rubbing their now very clear erections against each other and letting out little gasps and moans when they felt that jolt of pleasure race through them.

Some how Blaine had lost his pants and was now in just his boxers. Kurt was hanging out of his pants. Blaine started to kiss the taller boys chest and lick at his rigid nipples, he heard the moan that escaped that delicious mouth that called to him begging him the kiss them again and again.

"Blaine we, god that's amazing, we need to go up, don't you dare stop, to my room. Just, oh my god, in case."

Blaine lifted his head and looked at Kurt. "But you just told me not to stop. So which is it, go upstairs or don't stop?"

"Both, let's go up and then you can't stop."

Blaine pulled Kurt up the stairs to his room and then closed the door. And started to strip the boy even further of what was left on his lower half. "God, you look amazing naked you know that right?"

"No, but I think you're bias."

"Completely," Blaine smiled evilly and push Kurt onto his bed and started to kiss his way down to the now exposed erection. He kissed the head at first and then took him into his mouth and started to lick and suck as he listened to Kurt moaning his name. It was making him air hump the bed and he was getting really close to his release. But then again so was Kurt.

"Oh God BLAINE!" Kurt yelled as he let go and came inside of Blaine's mouth. Once he had caught his breath he saw Blaine smiling down at him just before he was once again kissed. This time he could taste himself in the kiss, and it was sexy as hell.

"You taste so sweet, Kurt, you have no idea how nice it is to actually taste you and it wasn't a dream."

Kurt looked down and saw that Blaine had yet to come. So following his boyfriend's lead he went down without any hesitation and started to suck Blaine's cock as best he could. He had heard some girls at school talking about how it was done and was now applying their knowledge to the task at hand, or mouth if you thought about it.

He felt hands in his hair pushing him further down and Kurt just went with it. The taste was salty yet it wasn't to the point that he wanted to stop. That was when he heard Blaine tell him he was just about to come and started to move faster just so he could make him come. Blaine screamed out Kurt's name as he exploded into the moist haven that now housed his cock.

When Kurt pulled away and saw that Blaine was smiling he knew that he had done something right. Blaine just pulled him up and kissed him. They laid there looking at each other when they heart someone come home.

Kurt shot up and covered his mouth. They had forgotten to grab their clothes. Then he looked at the clock. Who ever it was was early, too early. When he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs he knew right then that it was his father.

Blaine was pulling on his boxers when the door opened. Burt just stood there looking at the two boys with shock written across his face. He hadn't expected this, not right now.

"So this is why you asked me to talk to him about sex? So that you two could do it?"

"No Mr. Hummel, that's not it at all. We were just going to hang out today and possibly make out a little. This was not expected. I promise. I care about Kurt, a lot. I never thought that it would go this far this fast. Hell we're both still virgins it just kind of got…"

"Naked?" Kurt said. "It kind of happened really fast and I don't think we were thinking every much when it started."

"Kurt you usually get home around four and its just know going on five thirty. You expect me to believe that you two didn't have sex?"

"No but will you just listen. The only thing that happened was um…was um…"

"Was what Kurt? Because from where I am it looks like you two had sex."

"Then one of us won't be walking right Dad. We were just exploring. You know seeing what the other likes."

"How long Kurt? How long have you two been together?"

"Just before Regionals. I wanted to tell you some other way but Dad I didn't know how to tell you."

"Kurt you just can't bring a guy home when no one's around. It's not respectful. I know that you really like him but think for a moment. Do you have condoms? Have you to even went and got tested just incase? Next time you think you can bring him over talk to me or Carol first and not after. I don't want to tell you what you can and can not do but damn it Kurt. I want to know what's going on in your life."

"I know Dad, we just wanted to be alone for a little bit. We just needed to be alone for awhile. We haven't really done much any ways. We just wanted to be alone that's all."

"I know and understand that. But here's a tip for next time. Don't leave clothes thrown all over the place next time. I mean hell. A shirt and tie in the Kitchen, a whole out fit in the living room, a pare of pants on the stairs. Just think of where you are next time."

Burt walked out after throwing their clothes on the bed. The two boys just looked at each other not know what to say. Blaine fell back on the bed and started to laugh.

Kurt started to laugh as well. It wasn't exactly how he wanted to tell his dad about Blaine but hell this way worked too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay so thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys like this one.

**Disclaimer:** don't own GLEE

Chapter Two

Blaine walked into the Hudson/Hummel house and saw that a note had his name on it. Opening it, he saw that Kurt was upstairs in his bathroom taking a shower. Smiling evilly, he walked up to the stairs and into Kurt's room. The steam was curling out from under the door and the sound of Kurt singing sweetly floated in the air.

Blaine stripped down to his birthday suit and walked through the doorway. He pulled away the shower curtain and stepped in. At first, Kurt didn't notice that his boyfriend had joined him in the spray. When Kurt turned around to rinse out the shampoo did he let out a squeak.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt squealed.

"Well I saw your note and decided that you might need someone to wash your back. And maybe your front as well." Blaine lifted an eyebrow and started to rub soap in between his hands.

"Umm…Blaine did you read that note all the way?"

"Nope." He turned Kurt around and started to wash his back. "Let me know when you want me to work on your front." Blaine placed a light kiss on the back of Kurt's neck and started to move his hands down to Kurt's hips.

"Oh God Blaine, that feels so good," Kurt let his head fall to his chest and started to moan as Blaine's hands went back up and then back down to his hips. Kurt couldn't believe that he had Blaine Anderson in the shower with him. "I can't wait to see what you do with my front."

"Oh just wait and see." Blaine said as he finished up with his back. When Blaine pulled him out of the spray and stepped into it himself he let the water run into his hair and down his chest. He even let his hand trail the first few drops before they went all the way down to his erection. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of the shorter boy. There was just too much to see, Blaine all wet and hard was making him wonder what exactly he had in store.

Once Blaine felt that he had made enough of a show he walked up to Kurt, grabbed the boy's hands, and placed them on the towel rack behind him. "Hold on," He kneeled down and started to kiss his hipbones and worked his way down to the inter thighs.

Kurt started to gasp and wiggle under Blaine's care. It was nice not having to worry about his dad today. Burt was working until dinnertime and Carol was over at a friend's house. Finn was more than likely hanging out with Quinn.

Just when he thought that he knew what Blaine's next move was it changed. Blaine had gone right for it. He took the younger boy's cock in his mouth and was sucking it to the point that Kurt's knuckles were turning white. He now feared that if he let go that he would be falling flat on his face.

"HEY KURT!" A voice rang out through the bathroom door and when Kurt looked up, he saw through the opening that the door was swinging open. "So I know you that you have this thing for Blaine but don't you think that maybe next time you might not want him to know that you're in the shower?" Finn said, as he looked at himself in the steamed up mirror. "So when is he coming over so that I know?"

"Um…Finn…" Kurt looked down at Blaine who was on his knees and when he saw that evil twinkle in those hazel eyes, he should have just jumped out but oh no that was not what had happened. Blaine started back up on his hand to mouth coordination.

"OH MY SWEET EVER LOVING GOD, DON'T STOP!" Kurt cried out as he started to feel his testicles started to tingle with the sensation of impending orgasm. Right now he did not care that Finn was in the room but he did care that Blaine finish what he started.

Finn on the other hand was scared. Scared that if he looked him might find that Kurt was masturbating or worse, was having sex with Blaine. "Oh GOD YES! BLAINE DON'T STOP!"

"Kurt, umm…please tell me you don't have Blaine in there with you?"

Blaine pulled away once he had sucked Kurt completely off. "Fine he won't but I will. Yes, I'm in here and yes, I'm on my knees sucking your stepbrother's cock. Now if you don't mind I think we want to get out and curl up on the bed. But I'm just saying that for Kurt. I don't care if you see my naked ass."

Kurt had become Jell-O. While Finn just kind of stood there, looking shocked or blank. "Blaine is that you?" Stupid was more like it.

"Yeah and I think Kurt needs the bed. Leave us PLEASE?"

"Oh I'm so gone."

Blaine carried Kurt to his bed once he heard the door close and curled up behind him. They had both drifted to sleep when Carol came home and saw them. She shock them awake and walked back down stairs.

**A/N:** Okay so I want to know what you all think so give me the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay so I know that Blaine isn't quite cannon but that's how I see him. Sorry if it makes ya'll question my sanity. It's long gone by now but just thought you should know.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own GLEE! But can I just talk to DC please. Just one convo.

CHAPTER THREE

Kurt walked into his home carrying his bag and saw that Burt and Carol sitting down at the table. They both looked up at him and had sad smiles on their faces. He knew the look on his dad's face. It was telling him that he was going back to McKinley High and that was the last thing he wished to do. Not now that he had Blaine, and things were just starting to get really good.

"Kurt. We need to talk to you about…" Burt started to say but his son interrupted him.

"You're sending my back to McKinley because you don't have the money. I get it. But can I ask when?" Kurt asked as he leaned up again the counter.

"Next Monday. We talked to the Headmaster. He said that it was completely understandable and that if they had any scholarship money left that they would make it to were you could stay but that just isn't the case. Maybe next year you can get a scholarship and go." Carol said as she stood up and walked over to her stepson. "I know that things are still new and fresh between you and Blaine you can still meet after school. Hang out on weekends. And we'll talk about maybe letting him sleep over a night here every now and then but he would have to sleep on the couch."

"Thanks Carol. I'm going to go let him know what's going on," Kurt ran up to his room and dialed Blaine's cell. When he heard the voice mail pick up he slightly cursed and through the phone on to his bed. How was Blaine going to take the news? He tried again and left him a message saying that he would be at the mall. 

Kurt changed his clothes and checked his hair before he left and just went walking around. He started to look into the GAP but he couldn't help sneer at the place. He went on to the other stores and saw that they had the newest Marc Jacobs and it wasn't looking good. He needed to have a new outfit for going back to McKinley but that would have to wait until after the slushies. He always hated the jocks that would do that but then again not all were bad. Walking around some more and then going to the food court he started to think of what he was going to snack on.

Just as he was about to order his phone started to play Animal. "Hey, I'm at the food court," He said as he stepped out of line.

"I know. I see you. So what's up with the sad face?"

"I'll tell you when you get over here." Kurt hung up and looked around for his boyfriend. When Blaine came up to him he got a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"So clue me in. What's going on that made you so sad?" Blaine said as he placed his order to the pretzel lady.

"I'm going to be back at McKinley Monday. They don't have to money to keep me going until the end of the year. If you think that's bad just wait. Carol said that you could spend the night but you would have to sleep on the cough. I guess Dad told her about us."

"Kurt it's okay. I had a feeling that this might happen. So I'm coming with you. My father won't be exactly happy about it but oh well. Mom won't care as long as she thinks I'm happy. So what do you think? Me and you walking the halls of McKinley?"

"I don't know I don't want you to give up your friends to follow me. We can still see each other just not that much. But you know that you're welcome to come over anytime you want just no spending the night. And I have to leave the door cracked just in case Dad want's to check up on us."

"That's fine." When they were done eating their pretzels they started to walk through the mall holding hands.

=^._.^=

Mercedes, Artie and Tina were walking out of the music store when Mercedes spotted Kurt. When she pointed them out they saw that Kurt wasn't alone, that he was talking to Blaine and that they were holding hands.

"Who knew," Artie said as they watched them. When Blaine brought their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Kurt's Tina gasped.

"Oh that was so sweet. Why hasn't he told us?" Mercedes said as she sent her boy a text message along with a picture of them holding hands, smiling at each other.

=^._.^=

Kurt pulled out his cell when he heard it beep. When he saw the picture and read the message he just smiled. He looked in the direction that the message had come from. He saw Tina pushing Artie and Mercedes had her arms crossed over her chest. She looked upset. He'd deal with her once he got home. He just waved and went back to talking to Blaine.

When they were went into the GAP store Kurt didn't notice. Blaine walked over to a pair of jeans and dragged Kurt to the back where the dressing rooms were.

**A/N:** Okay so I know that didn't last long but just wait til the next one. My mind has been on a book that I'm reading and it has been driving me nuts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks reviewers so glad to see what ya'll think and can't wait to see what ya'll say to this new chapter.

Now we left off as Blaine was dragging Kurt into the Changing Rooms of the infamous GAP store. Can't wait to see what is to transpire here. How about you?

**Chapter Four**

Kurt was wondering what Blaine was thinking when he had dragged him into the GAP store but now he knew that his boyfriend was nuts. There was no way they were going to do what he thought in a changing room. All the places Blaine could come up with to do stuff in and now in this damn GAP. Oh hell no. He was so putting a stop to this once they didn't have an audience.

When the curtain closed, Blaine just looked over the taller boy as if he was gold. "I want to just make out here, so that way you know that the other guy means nothing to me, that you are it for me. I don't want you to think that he means anything to me. So as proof of that I want to kiss you where all I did was sing to him." Blaine pulled him closer and looked up into those blue eyes that drove him crazy.

It was Kurt that closed the distance. He could understand Blaine's reasoning when it came to this place. Somehow Blaine had pushed him up against one of the mirrors and was just feeling the other boy through his clothes.

"Come on Sam, it's perfect. No one would think to do anything in GAP's dressing rooms," A voice that Kurt knew said.

"Santana, what if someone hears us going at it? Doesn't that mean that we get kicked out of the store for a year? I happen to like this store. Can't it be like SEARS or JCPENNY'S?" Kurt started to pull away to see if what exactly they were planning on doing but Blaine just attacked his neck and started to suck.

"Blaine, don't give me a hicky. That is just wrong." Kurt hissed.

"Oh but you will so like it," Blaine shot back.

"Fine just not where anyone can see." Kurt huffed but realized he should have kept his mouth shut, because once that was out Blaine pulled his shirt down and started to suck on his collar bone which lead to Kurt actually moaning. Not just because of the soon to be hicky but also because Blaine was grinding into him and it was not helping him get confortable, in the lease bit.

"Sam, was that Kurt?" Santana said as she pulled the curtain back.

"I hope not," Sam said as he covered his eyes.

"Well it is. So you beat us to it. Not fair Kurt. Since when do you have a guy to pull into a dressing room anyways?"

"Um…Santana, please I'll explain Monday. Okay. Just let, Oh Dear God, are you two like actually sleeping together? Does your parents know?"

"No Kurt, they don't. And you didn't answer my question. When did you get a boy toy?"

"None of your business. Now please go so I can make myself look presentable."

Blaine had just kept on sucking but had stopped to grinding when he had heard the curtain getting pulled back. When the curtain closed again he lifted his head and looked at Kurt.

"No Parents at my house until seven. Want me to take care of you until let's say six?"

"Blaine you are just a horn dog,"

"I told you I'm bad at romance. This is what I'm use to doing. I was never anyone's boyfriend Kurt. I was always their friend with benefits."

Kurt's jaw dropped and started to stammer. Well that explained a lot. "But you don't have to do that with me. I'm here until we both agree it's not working out. Until then you have me. There's really no need to rush this, I promise." Kurt gave him a chaste kiss and pulled him from the GAP and they walked around the mall some more.

**A/N:** Hope ya'll like it. Next up just start guessing. There are only a few members left. And then I'm so done with this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I understand if the last chapter was confusing sorry to all of you. My best friend is begging for an update. So let's see if you guys like this one.

**Chapter Five**

Kurt was feeling weird walking through the school that he had left behind. He wished that Blaine was here beside him but his boyfriend's father wasn't going to have it. So when he leaves school today he would be getting a ride home from Blaine. That first day was hard enough, waiting for a slushy facial, one particular bully to push him into a locker, but he couldn't wait to see all of his friends again and listen to them bicker about who was going to get the solos.

Smiling at that thought, he walked to his old locker. No one had transferred in and so he had gotten his old locker. Taking out his books for his first class and looked around. The feeling of nostalgia hit him. But he still wanted Blaine. He would miss the Warblers but they couldn't afford it. That was the sad part. It had been perfect, no one picking on you, no slushies, and one could walk down the hallway and hold hands with his boyfriend if he wanted to, it was always sunny and warm but here it just made things look dark and cold. Things that Kurt was used to.

As the day went by Santana had cornered him along with Mercedes to question him about Blaine and their relationship. When it was time for them to leave, he ran to the parking lot and looked for Blaine's black 2009 Mustang with a convertible top. It wasn't hard to spot especially with Blaine sitting on the hood with his arms crossed over his chest. His jacket was gone, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, the tie was loose and his vest was flipping in the wind. He looked edible.

"Hey, so how was your first day back?" Blaine asked after he took Kurt's bag and put it into the back seat.

"Great, no slushy facial, no pushes into lockers, just great. I still missed having you sitting next to me touching my leg whenever the urge came over you. So I was thinking…"

Blaine had leaned across the gearshift and kissed his boyfriend with all that he had been storing up since this morning. Kurt grabbed onto his curls and started to kiss him back.

Mr. Schue walked out of the school to get grab something out of his car and was waving at the passing students. On his way back into the school he just happen to be admiring a car when he saw what was going on in the front seat. Kurt was making out with that Blaine kid. Smiling he walked over and tapped on the window. The couple jumped and looked up at the teacher.

"Hi Mr. Schue. Um…I know this looks…"

"It's nice to see you happy Kurt. I just hope that we'll be seeing more of him now that you two are dating. Blaine it's nice to see you again. You two enjoy the day."

Kurt just sat there dumb founded. Sure Mr. Schue knew that Kurt liked Blaine but this was different. He had been caught again. There had to be something they could do to not being caught. It was starting to get annoying.

"Your teacher is interesting."

"You have no idea."

A/N: Okay so that's it for this chapter. Next up another caught in the moment maybe, maybe not. We'll see.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry guys haven't been able to get the computer away from my dad's girlfriend. She has had it on lock down for awhile now. Plus this is the last chapter. Sorry I have another story demanding me to right it. I promise it's going to be just as good. If not better. I just have to get a few chapters typed up before I post it. Sorry ya.

Chapter Six

It was the weekend and everyone would be meeting at Rachel's place. Kurt was dragging Blaine along because he didn't want to be without his boyfriend if he didn't have to. It was the first really nice weekend that people could be out in a pool and since Rachel was the only one to have a pool everyone was going.

Once there all those who knew just smiled at Kurt and those who didn't thought that Kurt was just bringing Blaine along because Kurt wanted to. Kurt just took off his shirt and shoes and dove into the water while Blaine had to change and then he did a swan dive into the pool that would lead him Kurt. When he surfaced he grabbed Kurt and whispered into the other boys ear.

"I love you, Kurt. When we get back to your place can I please suck you off again. It's been awhile."

Kurt started to blush and tried to turn around. "Blaine, we missed around yesterday. It hasn't been that long. But if you let me take care of you as well I don't see why not." Blaine just smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Everyone at one point in time saw the two of them being affectionate toward each other and put two and two together. It was a nice day but by the time to leave Puck walked up to them saying that no one was leaving until they saw Kurt and Blaine make out.

"I've seen more so I'm leaving, thanks for the party Rachel." Finn said as he walked away.

"Yeah Kurt. Show us what that boyfriend of yours can do with that mouth of his," Santana added.

Blaine wanting to get back to Kurt's house as soon as possible grabbed Kurt's face and just started to make out with him in front of everyone and when Kurt started to kiss him back Blaine pushed him up against a wall and started to grind into his boyfriend.

"Oh dolphin sex. Yes, I always wanted to watch dolphins have sex," Brittany said as she sat down to watch them make out.

Blaine pulled away and dragged Kurt behind him. Once at Kurt's Blaine pushed Kurt up the stairs into his room. He closed the door but didn't lock it. Blaine attacked Kurt's lips and started to strip his boyfriend of his clothes while Kurt did the same. "You seriously didn't have to kiss me like that. Now I think I'm going to torture you until you are begging me to let you come in my mouth."

"As long as it is you and no one else. I'm fine with the torture. As long as I get you inside of me one way or another." Blaine said as he pushed Kurt on to the bed and started to rub the slimmer boy's erection while he kissed and sucked his way down to said protruding member. When all he did was lightly lick the head of precum he moved down to Kurt's feet. Kissing each little digit he looked at Kurt, then wrapped his lips around the large toe. Kurt had never thought of this as being arousing but he was so wrong. He felt each pull and lick all over his body. Blaine then worked his way back up to throbbing erection and started to work it with his hand and then his mouth and tongue. When Kurt felt that he was getting close he pulled Blaine off and started to blow his own boyfriend's mind with his own tongue and mouth routine.

"Kurt I thought that you wanted me to get you off. Not…oh fuck that…" Blaine just threaded his fingers into Kurt's hair and started to pump his hips as he started to get closer to the edge. Kurt pulled back and started to kiss Blaine's lips while grinding their erections together. Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's ass and started to rub the space between the hole and balls. Kurt started to buck and rub himself against Blaine faster. While Blaine knew that this would really drive the boy crazy he couldn't wait to when they would be ready to take it even further and go all the away. Finally when both started to come they moaned out the other's name and just let the feelings and emotions wash over them.

Laying in each others arms was the best after something like that. Just holding the other person while they drifted down from the heavens.

THE END!

A/N: I was listening to Kick It Up A Notch while righting…there is seriously something wrong with me. By the Way has any of you ever watched NPH with Craig Ferguson…there is this awesome line about dolphins and sharks…just saying.


End file.
